Planetary Gladiator
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Galaktyczny |rzadkość = Super-Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Professional Sports Zombie |umiejętności = Gdyby twój bohater miał zostać zraniony, zamiast tego ten zombie zostaje zraniony. |opis = Wciąż nie jest pewny czy powinien chronić Plutona czy nie. }} Planetary Gladiator jest super-rzadką kartą zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes dla klasy . Kosztuje i posiada / . Ma również umiejętność , dzięki której zadawane mu obrażenia są redukowane o 1, oraz jeśli znajduje się na polu bitwy, przejmuje wszelkie obrażenia które miały być zadane bohaterowi zombie. Historia wersji 1.16.10 *Dodano do gry. 1.22.12 *Zmiana podziału: z Sports Zombie do Professional Sports Zombie. Statystyki *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Sports Professional Zombie *'Ability:' If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead. *'Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare He's still not sure if he should defend Pluto or not. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Hearty *'Podział:' Sportowy Profesjonalny Zombie *'Umiejętność:' Gdyby twój bohater miał zostać zraniony, zamiast tego ten zombie zostaje zraniony. *'Rzadkość:' Galaktyczna - Super-Rzadka Wciąż nie jest pewny czy powinien chronić Plutona czy nie. Strategie Z Podobnie jak Soul Patch, jest to przydatna karta defensywna, ponieważ umożliwia graczowi uniknięcie pewnej ilości obrażeń, co może uratować gracza przed przegraną, a jego umiejętność dodatkowo sprawia, że pokonanie go wymaga zaatakowania go atakiem silniejszym od poziomu jego zdrowia o co najmniej 1. Dodatkowo, umiejętność ta czyni go niewrażliwym na ataki warte 1 punkt obrażeń, co daje dodatkową ochronę. Dużą różnicą pomiędzy nim a odpowiednikiem dla roślin jest jednak to, że Planetary Gladiator może być wykorzystany już na samym początku gry. Warto zwiększać zdrowie tego zombie, by dłużej zapewniał ochronę graczowi. Potężnym zagraniem jest uczynienie go niewrażliwym na obrażenia, ponieważ w wyniku tego wszelkie ataki wymierzone w bohatera zombie będą bezcelowe, ponieważ nawet sam zombie nie otrzyma zaabsorbowanych obrażeń. Oprócz tego, jego umiejętność pozwala uczynić Wannabe Hero skuteczniejszym zagraniem. Zombie ten jest użyteczny w połączeniu z Zombie Middle Managerem, ponieważ każde otrzymanie przez niego obrażeń (w tym te które przyjął zamiast bohatera) oznacza premię do siły dla Zombie Middle Managera ze względu na jego przynależność do kart typu Professional. Można również na nim wyewoluować Jurassic Fossilheada. Jest on również kartą typu Sports. To pozwala graczowi na potężne wykorzystanie go z Zombie Coachem, którego umiejętność uczyni go niewrażliwym na ataki przez turę. Można go również wykorzystywać z Team Mascotem oraz do wyewoluowania Chum Championa. Przeciw Zombie ten może być kłopotliwy, ponieważ jest on w stanie wydłużyć grę na korzyść przeciwnika. Najlepiej zniszczyć go używając sztuczek lub odpowiednich umiejętności roślin, na przykład umiejętności Eyespore'a lub sztuczki Whack-a-Zombie. Jeśli chodzi o obrażenia zadawane przez tego zombie, nie są one zbyt duże więc gracz nie powinien się zbytnio martwić, chyba że jego siła została zwiększona lub bohater gracza ma mało zdrowia. Warto pamiętać, że jeśli w bohatera zombie zostanie wymierzona dostateczna ilość obrażeń, Planetary Gladiator zostanie zniszczony i nie będzie w stanie zaatakować. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Tak samo jak w wypadku Soul Patchów, jeśli na polu gry znajduje się kilka Planetary Gladiatorów, umiejętność aktywuje ten, który jest na rzędzie najbardziej z lewej strony. *Jego opis nawiązuje do faktu, że Pluton nie jest już uważany za planetę. Zobacz też *Soul Patch en:Planetary Gladiator Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Hearty Kategoria:Karty Galaktyczne Kategoria:Karty Super-Rzadkie Kategoria:Karty z Armored Kategoria:Karty typu Professional Kategoria:Karty typu Sports